Apathetic
by CoronaCrown
Summary: A long time after Asriel shatters the barrier and all monsters are free to roam the surface once again, Flowey continues to watch over the flowerbed. Oneshot.


*** DISCLAIMER:**

* **This video will contain spoilers for the True Pacifist ending of Undertale.**

 *** It will also contain topics of mental depression and human morality.**

 *** ...**

 *** ...**

 *** ...**

 *** ...**

 *** ...**

 *** Despite the initial warnings, you are filled with determination to read on.**

* * *

"Why are you here?" If he could, Flowey would stare at whomever was looking down at him from above. He felt someone's gaze, but no one was visible.

"You're another human, aren't you?" There was no answer other than the silence of the Ruins. Everyone had left a long time ago. "Well, don't make yourself comfortable. Go and jump in a hole or something."

Flowey turns away from the walls to look at the center of the room. The golden flowerbed, the same place Frisk had fallen onto and where he stood as Asriel for the last time, remained undisturbed.

He remembered when Chara fell at this same spot; Asriel was visiting the Ruins with his mother at the time when he heard a heavy thump. Chara was injured, and they seemed confused and dazed. It wasn't until later—much, much later—that Chara had searched for the mountain because of the legends. The legend that anyone who climbed Mt. Ebott would disappear.

Chara wanted to disappear.

Asriel didn't know much about their life above the surface. Chara has bene closed off at first, slowly opening up. But unfortunately, having a warm and safe place to live wasn't enough for them. They hated humanity for such a passion that they wanted revenge against the people who's wrong them. That was why they had purposely eaten those buttercups, to die, and why they requested to be taken over the barrier. Because they knew, that when Asriel absorbed their soul and took their body to the village, he would have ultimate power and they would finally seek revenge.

"But they didn't," Flowey said out loud, knowing fully well that the unseen observer was digging through his thoughts, reading them like some kind of page on a screen. "They didn't because Asriel was _stupid_ and _weak_. He didn't fight and now I'm reduced to this."

Flowey waited for a moment to see of his newest visitor would be leaving them alone.

"But you already know all that, don't you?" Flowey said. "You know everything. I know you do. What, did you come here because you wanted to see me suffer? Because I'm soulless and can't feel, you decide to make fun of me because my feelings can't be hurt? Or did you come here to enjoy my torment?! _**WhAT dO yOu WaNt FrOm Me**?!_"

Still no answer. Only silence. That's all that ever happened anymore. Silence.

The Royal Guard no longer patrolled Snowdin Town, and Grillby's has been permanently shut down. The River Person took his boat to the surface, and the echo flowers only repeated the excited words of monsters who passed through them to get to the surface. The schools in Hotland were abandoned, and the hotel had seen better days with no one looking after it. Everything was the same as it had always been since they left all that time ago: empty.

Flowey looked back to the flowerbed. "Chara wanted to die. I... _Asriel_ caught them cutting themselves with a knife. He found a noose under their bed. He was afraid, but didn't tell the king and queen. He didn't want to scare them. Tch." He scoffed and folded his leaves the way one would fold their arms. "Chara and Asriel were both weak. They both found the easy way out."

It was doubtful that avoiding violence was so easy. Humans and monsters were different, yes, but they also had their similarities. Many humans would say that monsters were worse, that their horns or hooves or fangs or claws could easily slice through a human and steal their souls. However, it was the human's inability to see the bigger picture, to ultimately lead to the imprisonment of an innocent race, that sent all of the events of the seven souls in motion.

The soul of a human was strong, no doubt about that. However, it was also feeble and weak in its own ways. Many humans, especially hose older and entitled to their own opinions, thought they knew better than most. This was why they began to fear monsters, why the monsters were sealed underground.

But is this was the case... If humans were blind to change and harmony... then why were their souls stronger when a monster's would shatter upon death?

"The human... Frisk... was determined." Flowey began to speak aloud, knowing full well that his anonymous viewer was still there. "Humans have a tendency to push others away... but their will to do what it takes greatly surpasses ours."

Asgore would kill human children to break the barrier. He wanted revenge against the humans, for having lost his two children in one night. He only needed one to cross; he decided for seven.

Determination.

Integrity.

Bravery.

Kindness.

Justice.

Perseverance.

And Patience.

But then, while humanity was awful, there were others like Frisk who was not only determined, but also met the criteria for all the other souls. Some humans were all of that, and more.

They were pure.

They were together.

They were helping.

They were idealistic.

They were continuing.

Chara wanted to die. They wanted revenge.

Asriel wanted to live. He wanted peace.

Flowey was alive. He didn't want to die. He never achieved his revenge. He would never have peace.

Flowey's stem jolted upwards. "What are you doing?!" he demanded to the still invisible observer.

He felt some sort of heat wash over him, as if someone were draping him with a blanket. "Are you... _hugging me?_ "

The scent of butterscotch pie permeated the air and a plate with a fresh slice appeared before him. Attached was a note.

 ***** _"Mom made it.  
_ ***** _Sneaked you a slice.  
_ ***** _Used Sans' magic."  
_ ***** _–Frisk_

After all this... after giving him mercy for killing Asgore the first time around... after stealing every monster's soul... the human would still treat him as an equal?

Flowey stared at the pie as if it were going to explode. The pie stared back. Well, technically, it was pointing at him, but he felt like if it could stare back, it would.

As a flower, Flowey never really needed to eat. He'd get his nutrient from the soil and sunlight like any other plant. And there were only two places that had suck a thing: The Ruins and New Home. Snowdin was lucky to have full grown trees all year.

But still, the butterscotch pie was tempting for Flowey. As Asriel, he would scarf the whole slice down alongside his father and ask for seconds.

Flowey left the pie. It would be a matter of time—months, or maybe even years—before he gave in and would take a bite. After that, all that would be left in this room where the humans had fallen were a bed of golden flowers and a plate of butterscotch pie with one bite taken out of it. No one would, not even a soulless monster flower, would be remaining in the underground any longer. Well and truly was the underground empty and devoid of monsters.

But for now, Flowey looked at the pie in disgust. "You don't honestly think I'm going to eat it, do you?"

The observer was gone.

* * *

 *** _Author's Notes:_**

 *** _The author wishes to conclude that he is fascinated with Undertale and the story it tells, both the obvious and the not obvious. In fact, he wishes to add that maybe the stories that people see were not purposefully meant to be inputted into the game. That maybe it was the way the game was set up that lead to this conclusion._**

 *** _The author wishes to let readers know that he personally related to Undertale. He does not wish to say how, as it is very personal to him, but he adds that anyone who says BS about video-games obviously does not have a proper appreciation for them. Video-games, some of them at least, have a much deeper and philosophical meaning underground._**

 ***** _ **The author hopes to make another Undertale oneshot and wonders why it took so long to make one given the game's release date. But nonetheless, he thinks he's gotten deep understanding behind Undertale to upload this story.**_

 *** _The author wishes to relate that July 23rd is his birthday, which will be the day this story is uploaded. He wishes to have a pleasant time and requests that you all have one as well on your dates of birth._**

 _ **Word Count: 1467**_

 ** _~CoronaCrown~_**


End file.
